Amor sobre las olas
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Erza es una chica rica y de buena familia que por circunstancias de la vida se ve obligada a disfrazarse de hombre y viajar en el barco pirata del capitán freeze. Un hombre apuesto y cruel, que resulta ser Gray Fullbuster, el nieto del poderoso terrateniente Makarov Dreyar. ¿Descubrirá Freeze a Erza? ¿Qué pasará cuando lo haga? ¿Surgirá el amor o ganará el odio?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Llevo mucho tiempo planeando esta historia y aquí tienen el prólogo. Espero que les guste.**

**~Prólogo.~**

Cuando era pequeña siempre había admirado completamente a mis padres. Mi bella madre Bellemere y mí apuesto padre Shanks. Era muy feliz o al menos eso me han dicho. No recuerdo demasiado, sólo sé que a mis cinco años mis padres sufrieron un accidente en el barco y mi madre se ahogó.

Desde ahí recuerdo que mi vida ha sido de todo menos bonita. Mi padre se volvió a casar con Jenny, una mujer muy bella, pero una completa bruja. Al principio todo era genial, luego todo se volvió un infierno del que solo quería escapar.

**Como habéis podido observar se trata de un crossover de One piece y Fairy tail. Siempre he pensado que sería interesante una historia con personajes de ambas series.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS CARACTERES DE LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN VARIAR. VOY A INTENTAR MANTENERLOS PERO SINCERAMENTE NO CREO PODER, después de esto, ustedes deciden si siguen adelante con la historia o no.**

**Como esta historia es de piratas, es algo compleja para mí puesto que no sé nada de barcos, ni como se manejan ni nada. Por ello, quizá tarde en continuar con los capítulos puesto que necesito investigar todo eso. Por favor, pido paciencia. Estoy segura de que no les defraudaré.**

**Un saludito a todos. Besos (L).**


	2. Capítulo 1

**~Capítulo 1.~**

Era un día de fiesta, recuerdo muy bien lo apuesto que era mi padre. Cabello hasta los hombros, pelirrojo como el mío y liso. Lo llevaba echado hacia atrás con gomina, el traje negro que llevaba en esa ocasión le quedaba muy bien, hacía resaltar su piel bronceada y se pegaba a sus bien trabajados músculos. Los pelos de la barba amenazaban con salir, pero eso solo le daba un aspecto más bello y más sexy. Ese era Shanks, mi padre, el mejor del mundo. Como orgullosa hija que era, salí corriendo en busca de que sus poderosos brazos me consolaran. Mi hermanastro, Hibiki Lates, había estado molestándome. Me había dicho que no lo siguiese, que espantaba a sus amigos con lo fea y niña que era. Eso me había sentado muy mal y necesitaba el consuelo de mi amado padre.

Cuando llegué, le tiré de los pantalones para hacerme notar. Él acababa de saludar al último de los invitados, se giró hacia mí y me cogió en brazos. Me sonrió lleno de orgullo, como siempre lo hacía. Me secó las lágrimas y me dio dos besos en mis mejillas. Azorada, escondí mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro mientras que él soltaba una ligera risita por mi acto.

-¿Qué ha pasado cariño? ¿Cómo es que estabas llorando?

-Hibiki me ha dicho que soy fea y asusto a sus amigos.

Shanks sonrió, me acarició el suave cabello mientras me consolaba. Con su ronca pero apacible voz me dijo:

-Cariño, tú no eres nada fea, pero debes comprender que tu hermano es más mayor y quiere estar con sus amigos a solas.

-Pero papá, yo solo quería jugar con ellos.- dije mientras ponía un puchero adorable.

Mi padre me miró dulcemente, me acarició el cabello y la cara.

-Pequeña, tu hermano quiere jugar contigo, pero ten en cuenta que ahora está con sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué no puedo estar con ellos?

-Porqué tú sólo tienes once años y ellos tienen 15, quieren hablar cosas de chicos. ¿Por qué no mejor vienes con tu querido padre, para demostrar a todos lo preciosa y encantadora que es su hija?

-Vale papá.

Siempre me había gustado que mi padre pudiese presumir de mí, siempre, por eso, me esforzaba cada día más en ser la hija perfecta que él quería. Era educada, linda y trataba con amabilidad a todo el mundo. Siempre sonreía y realmente era muy feliz. Pero la felicidad, no dura para siempre.

-Cariño, ¿dónde está tu madre?

-Mamá está en el jardín, estaba paseando con el señor Iván.

Noté como los músculos de mi padre se contrajeron, su mentón se puso tenso, todo él estaba en tensión.

-¿Papá pasa algo?

-Claro que no cielo, ¿vamos a buscar a mamá?

Me sonrió mientras decía eso, yo no pude evitar ser más feliz.

-Sí.

Entramos en el "jardín" de nuestra casa. Más que un jardín, parecía un bosque y más que una casa, nuestra casa era una mansión, un palacio.

Nuestra propiedad tenía 780 metros cuadrados, la casa era gigantesca, su fachada estaba construida de madera y piedra. Tiene una barbacoa al aire libre donde estábamos celebrando la fiesta, en medio de nuestros extensos jardines. El suelo de la casa era una tarima era de madera pulida y las paredes estaban hechas con madera rubia de roble, toda la casa era así excepto por las chimeneas, las chimeneas estaban hechas de piedra.

Nada más entrar en la casa había una larga escalera, a la izquierda se encontraba el comedor, había una kilométrica mesa con muchísimas sillas, las lámparas de araña reinaban en la casa. Eran elegantes y de cristal, por lo que nos ofrecían mucha luz. Dentro del comedor había una portezuela por donde se bajaba a las cocinas. Justo al lado del comedor había un pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos del servicio.

A la derecha de la escalera se encontraban dos puertas. La primera daba al despacho de mi padre, dentro, habían dos sillones de cuero negro y uno más largo de tela. En la parte derecha había una ventana que daba a nuestros extensos jardines, a la izquierda se encontraban los sillones y una cálida chimenea. Al frente se encontraba la silla y el escritorio de madera de pino, de mi padre y al lado un mueble con el licor y vasos de cristal. Si te ponías en el escritorio en dirección a la puerta, arriba se podría ver un cuadro retrato de toda la familia. Mi padre, mi verdadera madre, Bellemere, y yo de bebé. La puerta que se encontraba al lado de esta habitación era una puerta corredera blanca, con cristales y la manilla de oro. Al entrar te encontrabas con una gigantesca habitación llena de estanterías con libros. La habitación tenía una segunda planta donde se subía por unas escaleras laterales. La pared que daba al exterior estaba decorada por unas grandes ventanas que daban a un balcón con una mesita y sillones dispuestos para una apacible lectura.

Subiendo por la escalera encontrabas el ala norte de la casa y el ala sur. En ambas alas se encontraban 8 dormitorios con grandes y cómodas camas con dosel. Todas con un tocador, una chimenea y baño propio. El ala norte se utilizaba en raras ocasiones, sólo cuando los invitados se quedaban a dormir. En el ala sur era donde se encontraban nuestros dormitorios. La parte de arriba del todo de la casa eran tres desvanes.

El jardín estaba repleto de setos, rosales de distintos colores y grandes cerezos. Estaba dispuesto de una forma que parecía un pequeño bosque, los rosales estaban todos cortados de la misma manera y hacían un camino que llegaba hasta el centro del jardín donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol gris claro, allí también habían dos sillones rectos para descansar.

Cuando llegamos al centro, nos encontramos a mí madrastra Jenny junto con Iván. Mi madrastra estaba tumbada en un sillón con la cabeza reposando en las piernas de Iván. Por este entonces, adoraba a mi madrastra. Yo quería convertirme en un ser como ella, bello.

Ella tenía el pelo rubio claro, largo y ondulado. Sus claros ojos azules contrastaban con su blanca piel, su nariz recta y sus gruesos labios rojos. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que marcaba y dejaba entrever sus prominentes pechos. Con la luz del ocaso en sus cabellos de oro, le hacían ver un ser angelical.

Sentí como Papá volvía a tensarse.

-¿Jenny, que haces aquí?

-¡Oh Shanks! Siento haber abandonado la fiesta pero el señor Dreyar quería recorrer los jardines, no podía dejarlo ir solo. Podría haberse perdido.

-De acuerdo, creo que es hora de que vuelvan a la fiesta. Pronto terminará.

Dicho esto mi padre se fue conmigo de la mano. Yo me despedí de mamá y el señor Iván con la mano. Mamá, me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Mientras volvíamos a la fiesta paré a Papá, le hice que me cargará al brazo y le abracé. Le di un beso y le dije:

-Te quiero Papá.

Él me sonrió, me besó la mejilla y me contestó:

-Yo también te quiero pequeña.

En ese momento era tan feliz como nunca, lástima que esa sería la última vez que recibiría un acto de amor por parte de mi padre.

Cuando acabó la fiesta todos los invitados se fueron, era bastante tarde y me había ido a acostar. Estuve dando vueltas en mi espaciosa cama pero no podía dormir. Bajé silenciosamente y vi que como siempre, la chimenea del despacho de Papá estaba encendida. Entré y lo pillé revisando unos papeles antes de acostarse, como era su costumbre. Él levantó su mirada y me miró seriamente.

-¿Qué hace una pequeña damita como tú aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Papá, no puedo dormir.- le dije mirándolo suplicante.

De repente, se escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y me escondió en el mueble. Por ese tiempo que tardó en esconderme, no pudo llegar a tiempo a coger una pistola para defenderse.

Un hombre gigantesco, muy musculoso, de piel muy morena y cabello blanco y largo, con varias cicatrices en el rostro, hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Iba armado con un gran revolver.

El hombre cerró la puerta y mi padre con los brazos en alto le preguntó.

-¿Qué hace un amable caballero haciéndome una visita a altas horas de la noche?

-No te hagas el graciosito conmigo Akagami.

-¿Y, a qué se debe esta visita?

-¿No lo adivinas?-dijo el hombre mirando su revolver.- He venido a acabar contigo y tu pequeño retoño.

-¿Y quién te envía? ¿Kurohige? ¿Kaido?

-No debería decirlo, pero de todas formas estas muerto. Me envía tu querida esposa.

-¡Ah! Vaya, así que mi esposa.

-No pareces muy sorprendido.

-No lo estoy, ¿Debería estarlo? Hace bastante tiempo que sospecho de ella y su cómplice.

Tras oír esto, no lo podía creer. Ese hombre estaba mintiendo y mi padre debía estar equivocado. Jenny no podía hacer eso, Jenny nos quería. Miraba a papá con amor y me daba el cariño de una madre. Esto no podía ser así.

De pronto, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, un criado quedó pasmado en la puerta. Con la interrupción mi padre aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre su atacante intentándole quitar la pistola.

-Coge un caballo y avisa a la policía.-ordeno mi padre al mozo.

El mozo salió corriendo de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi padre y el hombre ese estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos, hasta que el arma se disparara accidentalmente. Mi padre cayó al suelo mientras que su atacante salto y salió por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscura noche.

Por la rendija de la puerta del mueble pude ver todo. Cuando el hombre se fue, salí corriendo hacia mi padre. Mi padre yacía en el suelo con una herida mortal en el pecho. Estaba sangrando, desesperada y sin saber que hacer puse mis manos en el pecho intentando detener la salida de la sangre. Lloraba, no podía parar de llorar y llamar a mi padre, mientras su cuerpo cada vez quedaba más frío.

Jenny entró por la puerta y por detrás, pisándole los talones Hibiki. Erza, con los ojos llorosos y suplicantes miró a Jenny y le dijo:

-Mamá, Papá está herido, por favor ayúdalo.

Jenny se acercó a ver el cadáver y sonrió cruelmente.

-Tu padre está muerto, es una lástima que ese inútil no haya podido acabar contigo también. Me habría librado de una gran carga.

-Ma- ma.-dijo Erza entre sollozos y entrecortada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así niña estúpida.- le gritó mientras le cogió fuertemente del pelo y la arrastro lejos del cadáver de su padre.

-Sólo he fingido que te quería para ganarme la confianza de tu padre y la demás gente. Ahora que la tengo no necesito fingir más. Lamentarás con toda tu alma el haber sobrevivido esta noche.

Hibiki la miró y sonrió con sorna. Le divertía ver la situación en que esa pesada niña se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el funeral. La pequeña Erza lloró desconsolada la pérdida de su padre, mientras que su madrastra interpretaba el papel a la perfección. Cuando acabó el funeral, su padre fue enterrado al lado de su verdadera madre, Bellemere.

Tras esto, Jenny acudió a la lectura del testamento de su padre. Erza se encontraba encerrada en su habitación mientras eso sucedía. Ella estaba llorando cuando Hibiki entró en la habitación.

-Vaya, pequeño moscardón, ¿demasiado triste para hablar?

-Vete.

-¿Cómo dices? No te oigo.- dijo con diversión.

-Vete, que te vayas.-dije intentando hacerle daño. En ese momento saqué mi fiero carácter y empecé a tirarle todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Por suerte, una piedra pintada que tenía le dio en la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí.

Más tarde, después de la lectura del testamento, una furiosa Jenny apareció en mi habitación. Me despertó y me propinó una paliza, la primera de otras muchas que me esperaban en el infierno que estaba por empezar a vivir.

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capítulo uno. La verdad, pensaba que me iba a quedar muchísimo más corto, pero al final se ha alargado bastante.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. La vida de la pobre Erza no será nada fácil después de la muerte de su padre, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la bruja de su madrastra y el malvado de su hermanastro. Les espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**Si te ha gustado, deja un review con tu opinión ;).**

**¡Saludos a todoos y muchos besoteees! Un abrazo con cariño para todos los lectores, tanto para los que comenten, como para los que no comenten =).**


End file.
